


Numb

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Illusions, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: If Tony didn't die and instead got a metal arm and came to protect Peter during the illusion scene.I also changed up the illusion scene to make it more sad.I'm not sorry
Relationships: Peter Parker & Quentin Beck, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Numb

After Endgame, all Peter felt was numb. He couldn't describe how terrified he was of losing Tony. But he survived. He was staying in his cabin. Tony offered to let Peter come over, but Peter let him down. He didn't want to see Tony after... that. Whenever he did see him, he was flashed back to that moment. The moment where Tony was dying laying up against some rubble.

That was the original reason he wanted to go on the class field trip. He hoped by the time he came back he would be able to see Tony. But then he met, Quentin. Quentin was so nice. He made sure Peter was happy. That was until he found out he was a fake. Now Quentin wanted revenge. He was trying to kill him. He needed to tell agent Phil. That was how he found himself in the S.H.E.I.L.D building.

Phil lead him into a room and shut the door. Hill was standing at the front of the room. Phil walked up next to her and Peter started speaking. "I have to tell you something important." He took the projector out of his pocket and slid it across the glass table. "It's a projector sir. I believe Quentin is using them to make illusions." Maria picked it up and inspected it. Phil looked at it before he looked at Peter.

"How did you find this?" Peter looked down at his feet nervously. "Well, I was walking with..." Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His spider-sense. He lifted his head slowly. Something was going to happen. He turned around looking around him. "H-He's here." Phil looked at him confused. "Who's here?" Peter looked at him directly in the eyes. "Beck." Suddenly Hill started fading away. "Hill?" Phil asked, taking out his gun.

A loud bang erupted in the room and Phil fell holding his chest. "Beck, I know you're here." Peter spun around still searching for him. The room melted away and turned into a big warehouse. "Phil always had to die, but you didn't." He heard Quentin's voice echo through the building. A bunch of drones apeared and started firing. Peter dodged as many as he could, until one hit him in his chest. He started to panic and held his hands over the bullet hole in his suit.

The room turned into green smoke. Quentin apeared next to him and he went to punch him. Instead he punched a cement wall. He held his fist to his chest protectively. Quentin apeared again in behind him. He pressed his webshooters only for them to blow out green smoke. The area turned into a high school hallway and Quentin disapeared. He heard a scream coming from the locker and he pushed it open.

When he pushed through MJ was standing on the Effil tower with him. "Peter?" She asked. "I know this isn't real." He said. "Is it?" Quentin apeared behind her and grabbed her throat. Peter felt himself scream her name, before she was thrown off. Peter jumped after her, only to slam up against the hard ground. A building apeared in front of him. It had a flashing light sign that said Queens. A giant fist came out and punched him. He was suddenly thrown into a battle field.

He looked around to see what he was supposed to do. There was nothing else there except for someone laying on the ground. He needed to check if they were okay. He kneeled down next to them and slowly flipped them over. He was horrified to see it was Tony. Tony grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on his chest. A heart beat softly. It was slowly stopping. Peter heard a ringing in his ears as the beat faded to nothing.

Peter grabbed his hair and sobbed over Tony. Peter screamed his throat felt raw. He screamed for help someone to help him. To help Tony. All he heard was Quentin's voice in the background. "He should have never chosen a teenager." Peter sobbed harder. This was his fault. "You're so pathetic. You're crying over someone like that. He was no hero. Just a stupid idiot like you. No wonder he chose you. You two are meant for each other."

Peter felt a hand grab the back of his neck and force him to stand. A mirror apeared in front of him. He saw Quentin standing next to him. Quentin grabbed Peter's hair and forced his head up. "Look at that face. You think that's a face of a hero. A face people would love." Quentin pinched one of his cheeks. "Look at that fat. Do you know when to stop eating." Peter looked at himself. He was fat. No one loved him. No one needed him. He was worthless.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Peter felt the hands let go of him. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground numb. The illusions were gone. He was sitting in a pile of gravel. Where was he? He asked himself. There was a hand on his shoulder and he flinched hard. He turned around, thinking it would be Beck. Instead it was Tony. "You alright, kid." Peter felt the tears build up in his eyes. He fell into Tony's arms and cried.

Tony wrapped his arms protectively around him. He ran his metal arm through his hair. Peter was safe. "Com'on, let's go home." He lead Peter to a fancy black car. When they got inside, Peter was surprised to find Happy driving. "How did you find me?" Peter asked looking between Tony and Happy. "Your aunt was telling me about your time and said you met a man named, Beck. I thought I remembered that name so I asked Tony. Tony recalled him and when I told him you were hanging out with him. He became protective dad mode."

Their drive back to the hotel was silent. Tony only spoke to Peter when he told him to grab his bags and say goodbye to his friends. When Peter went to get his bags, he felt numb. The words Quentin had said echoed through his brain. He said bye to Ned and MJ, not even explaining the situation. Ned told Peter to call him when he got the chance. Peter just numbly nodded.

When he got back to the car, Tony told him he had already called his teachers and explained he would be leaving early. When they got to the private plane Peter sat in a different booth than Tony and Happy. He said he was going to take a nap. Instead he thought more about what Quentin said. He looked at all of his pictures. Maybe he was fat. He looked back at all of his text messages to Ned and MJ. He was pretty pathetic.

When the plane landed, he followed Tony into the car. When they got inside, Tony motioned for Happy to shut the black screen, so he couldn't hear or see them. When it was closed, Tony looked at Peter directly in the eyes. "Kid, you're a very terrible liar. I can tell something is going on. Now I didn't hear too much of what Quentin told you. So does it have to do with him?"

Peter stared at the floor of the car. "Kind of. It's also my fault." Tony leaned forward showing he was listening. Peter sighed before saying, "Quentin told me a few things. He said I was f-fat and that no-no one loves me." Peter's voice cracked. Tony's eyes turned to guilt and angry at the same time. Before Peter could say anything else, Tony wrapped him into a hug.

"Peter... I love you, I care about you, and you are not fat. That man was an asshole when he worked for me. Don't listen to a word he says." Peter nodded hugging Tony tighter.

He was real.


End file.
